roblox_tower_battles_fan_ideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Level 6 Tower Expansion
'Description' Just when you thought towers couldn't get more op... The Level 6 tower expansion is an idea that can upgrade towers to Level 6 instead of 5. Ideas Scout 6th Upgrade: Government Security ($2950) The scout will now deal 5 damage per shot and will get a slight fire rate boost. Shoots every 1.25 second. The scout now has a darker suit and dual desert eagles. Sniper 6th Upgrade: Advanced Noscoper ($6000) The sniper now has a red suit (like the Mercenary) and now has a blue mountain dew. Now deals 75 damage every 1.79 seconds. The range is slightly increased. The scope is now slightly bigger and has a darker green texture. Fragger 6th Upgrade: Gunpowder Gatherer ($4500) The Fragger now has a TNT that has a large blast radius and deals 7 damage for every enemy caught in the explosion. Fire rate slightly decreased. Shotgunner 6th Upgrade: High Authority ($6750) Damage increased to 20. Spread AoE slightly increased. (now the size of the twist in the map Grasslands.) The Shotgunner now has even more SWAT gear on itself. The Shotgunner now dual wields shotguns and fire rate is increased to 1.2 seconds per shot. Cryo-Gunner 6th Upgrade: Liquid Death Nitrogen ($6000) Damage increased to 4. Splash AoE increased slightly. The enemies frozen now have a chance of breaking into little ice pieces. When the Cyro-Gunner shoots, a small range of gas will spread and deal 1 damage every second an enemy is in it. Farm 6th Upgrade: God of Fruits ($40000) See Farm (Level 6) Soldier 6th Upgrade: Omega Soldier ($6600) Damage increased to 8, the gun turns automatically, gains a gas mask, and can throw grenades. Tuber 6th Upgrade: Rocket Ruckus ($9800) The Tuber gains an Omega Launcher that deals 100 damage, it also has an anti-nuclear suit. Mortar 6th Upgrade: Hydrogen Bomb ($10000) The Mortar deals 95 damage, as the firerate is now changed to 2.75 seconds. Patrol 6th Upgrade: Super Tank ($12500) The tank has extra 5 machine guns that can detect camo, the cannon deals 580 damage, and it has 1000 health. Barracks 6th Upgrade: Fallout Bunker ($10000) The Soldiers will have the same look as the Level 6 soldier mentioned earlier. It has an ability that can summon a General. The General has 50 health, wields an assualt rifle and it bursts 7 shots every 2 seconds. Each shot does 8 damage. Ability cooldown is 45 seconds, and costs $300. Aviator 6th Upgrade: Galatical Hero ($15000) The Aviator is now overall black, now obtains a mini blue cannon that shoots blue bombs that deal 400 damage every 3 seconds. Damage per shot is increased to 9 (90 DPS). Flamethrower 6th Upgrade: Fire Tornado ($9000) The Flamethrower obtains an ability in which it can summon a firestorm that has a large radius and causes 150 burn damage to all zombies caught in the fire. It also slows the zombies down by a large amount. Only 50% of the effect happens to Boss4, Guardian, Necromancer Boss and Void. Ability cooldown is 65 seconds. Mercenary 6th Upgrade: Planet Conqueror ($7500) The Mercenary has an MG42 that deals 10 damage, it will recharge for 3.5 seconds, and it shoots 100 times automatically fast before it can stop. (Total of 1,000 damage dealt per every 8 seconds.) Commando 6th Upgrade: Hyper Technology ($12500) The Commando's overall colour changes to a more greenish colour. Range is slightly increased, DPS is changed to 7, and the fire rate is slightly increased. (12 to 13 shots a second.) (91 damage per second) Commander 6th Upgrade: Sergeant Major ($9900) The Commander now has a beard. Pistol damage increased to 15, can detect camo and has an increased range. DJ 6th Upgrade: Groovy Moves ($16250) The DJ stand now has a miniature disco floor. Ability cooldown reduced to 50 seconds, and can now slightly affect the Boss4. Fire rate buff is now increased to 30%. Railgunner 6th Upgrade: GTC Warfare ($32000) See GTC Warfare Phaser 6th Upgrade: Prism of Destruction ($28000) The Phaser has 5 back lasers that deal 250, 260, 270, 280, 290, 300, etc... damage, and it has a Rainbow Laser that deals 1000, 1500, 2000, 2500... damage. Zed 6th Upgrade: Industrial Measures ($100000) See Zed (Level 6) Elf 6th Upgrade: Candy Cane Minigun ($10800) Now the elf has an explosive mini gun that deals 100 damage and shoots for 1 minute, it will recharge for 10 seconds before shooting again. Hallowboomer 6th Upgrade: Jack's Curse ($25000) The Hallowboomer's pumpkins explode into blue flames instead of green. The blue flames can now burn the lava (not by alot), Splash damage is increased to 11, and the burn damage is increased to 7. Fire rate is slightly increased. The Hallowboomer now has a pumpkin on its head. Sleeter 6th Upgrade: Cold Fever ($8050) Sleeter equips a Frost-textured-ish gauntlet that shoots a phase beam that deals 5 damage per second, lasts 20 seconds, and freezes the enemy it’s targetting. Range is now significantly increased, and zombies will move slower (if they survive) after the beam stops. Tweeter 6th Upgrade: Dramatic Schematic ($3200) The Tweeter now holds dual blue revolvers, which are slightly slower but do significantly more damage. DPS is increased to 6. Fire rate is slightly lowered. The Tweeter obtains a new ability that can distract enemies within its range. The Tweeter uses its phone to go on Twitter to make "unnecessary drama." This causes nearby zombies to stop and pull their phones out of their pocket, and be distracted for 3 seconds. Boss3, Boss4, Guardian, Necromancer Boss, and Void is immune to this. Ability cooldown is 50 seconds. Your turn! What will you make next? Place your fanmade idea here. Make sure the towers are in the order in the way it is on the menu.